


best (online) friend

by jmj6189



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills, Coffee Shops, M/M, Online Friendship, Zelda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmj6189/pseuds/jmj6189
Summary: Stiles met his best online friend years ago via ZeldaWiki. Now he's about to meet him in person.





	

“Dee dee deeee, dee dee dooooo” Legend of Zelda Theme blares loudly through the classroom.  
Stiles searches for his phone in his pocket to silence it.  
“Stiles, AGAIN??”  
“Sorry, Mr. Harris.”  
“Just ONE more time Stiles, and I swear you will be in detention until you graduate. Everyone turn your phones off NOW.”  
Stiles surreptitiously silences his phone. He doesn’t need to look to know that its LinkLvr, because he customized the ringtone years ago. A grin spreads across his face like the sun rising over the horizon just thinking about what his best (online) friend has to say. He’ll have to check after class, he needs the time after school to work with Scott and the pack on the latest demon to haunt the sylvan glades of Beacon Hills.  
Mr. Harris has resumed his lecture, Stiles has absolutely no idea about what. He slips into the partial consciousness of trying to pay attention in class while his mind is miles and years away.

Stiles has always been obsessed with facts. The truth. It comes from your dad being the long arm of the law. So in his lifelong struggle against falsehoods, Stiles has become the second biggest contributing editor to ZeldaWiki. Way too many people post shit that is way too false about way too many things about his favorite game.  
At first he was a little miffed that he could never seem to be the biggest contributor to ZeldaWiki, but LinkLvr always eclipsed him. For months he HATED LinkLvr, just because Stiles felt like for once in his life he could be number one at something, and this ONE PERSON kept him from the top.  
Then one day he got an email from LinkLvr:

Dear GanonsBane,  
I’ve noticed your edits all over ZeldaWiki, and I have to say I’m impressed. I never thought I would find another person so obsessed with Zelda.  
I’m a high school senior, and I’m doing my final English paper on literary themes in non-traditional media. I’d love to bounce some ideas off of you if you wouldn’t mind- no one I know has the background to even begin this discussion the way you would.  
If you’re too busy, no problem, and thanks for your help building ZeldaWiki. FYI, I don’t work for them, but I love the Zelda universe so much I just want everyone to have the right information about the games and the world.  
Feel free to email or text me at 951-243-3735.  
Best,  
LinkLvr

Stiles debated whether or not to respond. After all he HATED this person. But they seemed so nice in the email. Finally after an afternoon of agonizing, Scott convinced him to respond.  
“Stiles, when are you ever going to find anyone who wants to talk about Zelda as much as you dude? I can never keep up with you when you start ranting about something on your website. Just help them out, if you still hate them just ghost them.”  
Stiles decided to text:  
‘Hey LinkLvr, its GanonsBane, although my real name is Stiles. I don’t mind helping you out, even though I don’t think anyone in the world knows more about Zelda than you.’  
‘Hey man thanks so much for replying. I didn’t know if there was anyone in the world who would help me with my nerd project lol. My name’s Derek…’

BZZZZZZZT.  
Class ended and Stiles’ reverie with it. Finally able to check his phone, he opened Derek’s text.  
‘Stiles, why are you in California?????? Saw your insta post tagged in Corona.’  
‘Ummmmm Derek I’ve always lived in California. And again, you really should make an instagram’  
‘But you have a Seattle area code, and you know I loathe all social media.’  
‘That’s cuz I’m on a family plan with Scott’s dad, since the sheriff only believes in landline phones. I live in Beacon Hills’  
‘But I live in San Bernardino!’  
‘WAIT WHAT!?!?!?!?! You’re telling me all these years we’ve been close but we’ve never met!?!?!??!?!’  
‘I can’t even. What ru doing this weekend?’  
‘Meeting you obviously. I will make sure I have an extra roll of duct tape so my jeep can make a drive’  
‘Forget that- I’m coming to you. Pick your favorite coffee place in Beacon Hills. Saturday at 2.’  
‘Aaaaaaahhhhh we’re finally meeting! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH’

Friday night is a full moon, and Scott’s pack is out until sunrise trying to find the latest packless werewolf wreaking havoc on the town and almost biting an unsuspecting group of teenagers drinking at a bonfire in the woods. So Stiles doesn’t get to sleep until around 7am. He wakes up at 1:45, looks at his phone, and freaks the fuck out.  
How is he supposed to meet Derek in fifteen minutes, he needs to shower, and he meant to get his haircut but he never has time for anything, and oh my god he should’ve done laundry because there’s nothing clean and his best (online) friend is about to become his second best friend in real life but he won’t if he thinks Stiles smells and looks like shit. OH SHIT he only has fourteen minutes left.  
Somehow, miraculously, he throws on his Zelda hoodie and jeans and a beanie over his hair that is a godawful mess in just a few minutes and more miraculously his jeep does not break down on the way. It’s only 2:07 when he parks the jeep. Not too bad, fashionably late maybe even.  
Stiles peers around the (mostly empty) coffee shop and sees no one that looks like Derek. Not that he knows what Derek looks like, because he doesn’t have social media and he has no idea what he looks like, except that he’s two years older than Stiles.  
Stiles imagines that Derek looks like a pasty nerdy white kid who might have a little beer gut, because all Derek says he eats is donuts, pizza, red bull, and cheap beer. Maybe he has red hair, maybe black, Stiles can’t decide. He knows Derek is in college and struggling to work enough to pay for tuition and food and everything, so he would assume he wouldn’t have, like, nice clothes.  
Stiles makes an inventory of the people in the shop right now. Two teenage girls with blond hair: not Derek. A mother with a baby and a four-ish year old: not Derek. An older gentleman that reminds him of Gerard (shudder) doing a crossword on the couch: not Derek.  
The only other person in the shop is at the counter ordering. Stiles can’t see his face but he’s tall, with dark hair, wearing a button down shirt and khakis, all perfectly pressed. The crease in the pants ends right below the guy’s ass, and HOLY SHIT that guy has a nice ass. And then HOLY SHIT AGAIN he’s looking at Stiles. And he’s got a chiseled jaw and perfectly sculpted eyebrows and abs you can see through the shirt and Stiles would ride the fuck out of this guy.  
Look away Stiles, don’t make awkward eye contact. But shit- did he just smile at him? He would totally go talk to this Adonis with perfectly white teeth, but Derek’s supposed to be here already and Stiles should wait for him. Best friend time, not cruising for hot guys. Stiles super reluctantly looks away and decides to watch out the window for Derek. He sits with a good view of the sidewalk.  
Three more minutes and Stiles is drumming his fingers on the table and his foot is tapping the floor. Now he’s feeling nervous- he should’ve woken up earlier. What if Derek had gotten there at two and waited a few minutes then left? He should’ve called him. Or gotten up earlier. Maybe he should ask the sheriff for a new alarm clock. Maybe he should—.  
“Ummmmm, it’s Stiles right?”  
Stiles turns around, and Guy With The Perfect Bubble Butt is talking to him now.  
“Yeah I am, but I can’t really talk right now, I’m waiting for—“  
“I’m Derek.”  
Jaw opens, and Stiles hears himself saying, “Holy shit I didn’t think you would be so hot. You’re so fuckin hot. OH FUCK I didn’t mean to say that out loud. Sometimes my mouth just keeps going and my mind wants it to stop. It’s happening now, I didn’t mean to—“  
Derek practically knocks over the table reaching in to wrap Stiles in his warm embrace, “Stiles, I’m so happy to finally meet you!”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first submission. got it from a prompt on tumblr that I can't find anymore. hope you enjoy!


End file.
